


It's Warm Here, and Loving Too

by senttothebrink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senttothebrink/pseuds/senttothebrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up from a nightmare but instead of it crippling him complete, he calms himself down by tracing his fingers over Castiel's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warm Here, and Loving Too

It’s warm, the skin there, soft too as Sam trails his hand down Castiel’s bare back. He runs over the spine gently, just the tip of his fingers that act as though Castiel was extremely delicate glass. With the back of his knuckles, he slides up again, outlines each shoulder blade but stops when Castiel stirs. The angel has his arms tucked under a gray pillow with his face turned away from Sam.

"Sam? What’re you doin’?" Castiel asks in drowsy, quiet voice. The hunter can’t help the smile that curls one side of his mouth. He palms the dip of Castiel’s lower back and the angel shudders in response. Now, his hands run everywhere, tenderly, attending to every inch of skin exposed to him. Castiel makes a noise between humming and sighing, does no more except to turn his face toward Sam. Although the light in Sam’s room is dim at the moment, he can see one perfectly blue, half lidded eye regarding him with confusion. 

"Sam?"

"Couldn’t sleep. Just," he exhales, "Just wanted something to do."

"Nightmares."

And he nods like he doesn’t want to, but how could he not? Castiel just knows by now. He knows everything. Sam leans over and trails warm, lingering kisses up the Castiel’s spine while the angel cranes his neck to watch. He takes his time enjoying how gentle he can be, how good he is at not breaking all he touches, how he can feel every little shiver prickling over Castiel’s skin. 

His scent is still the same: like the sweet air on a warm summer day, like rain before the storm, cinnamon and leaves, like something Sam would like nothing more than to protect from ever fading because it’s Cas and Cas is human and his scent isn’t there all the time. It’s replaced some days with coffee and dirt and grease and old leather books. It isn’t sweet and it doesn’t always feel like Castiel.

But on nights like these, Sam remembers and regrets not helping Castiel more. He looks at the fallen angel, remembers the raw power barely contained by a shell of fragile skin, and he knows that it’s not all gone yet…

It’s no use telling Castiel any of that. He’s sensitive over the loss of his angelic form and of helping Metatron cast out the angels and Sam isn’t going to fight with him tonight. So instead, he let’s his lips skim briefly over the base of Castiel’s neck, eyes shut, taking time to pepper the nearest shoulder to him with feather light kisses. 

"You’re still an angel…," Sam says.

Castiel pushes himself up, half awake, on his elbows and Sam leans back again. He doesn’t meet Castiel’s eyes.

"Sam, you know that that isn’t-"

"It is," his voice breaks, "To me. You’re an angel to me, Cas, all right? And when you’re down, when you’re upset remember that because if you-"

"Sam?"

"Don’t ever think that you’re…not worth it. Because of this. Don’t ever take the easy way out, understand? I know it’s tough but you’ll get there. You’ll have me the whole time and I…"

He doesn’t know when the tears started falling only that they stopped when Castiel’s lips pressed against his and there was a hand cupping the back of his head with such care. 

"I won’t do that to you, Sam."

Sam let’s out a laugh, short and breathy, and averts his gaze to the comforter, 

"I need you, Cas."

It’s clear and too loud in their quiet room and Castiel is floored for a moment. He is aware of Sam’s heavy breathing, the whir of the radiator in the corner and the slow heat waves pulsating from it, the feel of Sam’s roaming calloused hands, and finally the sound of his own heart filling his ears, thrumming through his whole body. Castiel sits up, shifts his body over Sam’s, and leans in to claim the young man’s mouth with urgency. How can he make Sam understand?

Sam’s arms wrap around Castiel pulling him in tighter, kissing harder, ignoring the lump in his throat, savoring the way their broken breathing matches almost perfectly. The angel’s mouth is tender and loving until he pulls back a little, gaze locked on the crest of Sam’s breathing like he’s shy about what he’s going to say. 

"I need you too," Castiel murmurs. His eyes flick up to Sam’s hesitantly as if the hunter might not like what he hears, as though Sam might be put off, but the words are beautiful and sincere and Sam smiles. He brushes the back of his hand against Castiel’s cheek down to his jaw. 

_Thank you for letting me touch you, be with you, love you._

They don’t speak anymore and Castiel settles against him and lets Sam run his fingers over his back. It’s warm, the space here, loving too, as Castiel falls asleep and Sam realizes that maybe, just maybe, they’ll be all right.


End file.
